


Rain Dream Tower - 雨夢楼

by madbard



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Terminal Illnesses, Unrequited Love, lyrics inspired fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madbard/pseuds/madbard
Summary: A narrative of Rain Dream Tower based on my interpretation of the lyrics. Heavily inspired by thelyrics (obviously).
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

儚い言葉ね  
「迎えに行くよ 待っていて」  
時を重ね 季節巡っても、 もだ 信じて 待ってる

Those words were such comforting words… such kind words. Alas, they prove to be false words.

  
Lies.

Rin recalled the soft gentle voice that whispered that phrase into her ear on that cold night. The cold, dark night that had passed long ago but, still so fresh in her mind.

The sad smile she wore faded, and Rin wondered if she was too naïve and trusting, or too desperate. She thought she was definitely most stupid to trust such sweet promises. Promises that were too good to be true, and well, they were. Maybe she wanted to escape from life in Yoshiwara. Perhaps it was the fact that that was one of the few chances she had to actually live and love. She’d want to see what a life free without restraints would be like, but she knows she will not get her chance this lifetime.

Whatever it was, it was too long ago, both the pitiful flower and the first love were gone, and she knew it. Neither was coming back. But, deep down, she still quietly hoped. The spacious and luxurious room she lived in mocked her solitude.


	2. The harsh winters

はらり 雪が舞う夜空  
綻びた着物を着て  
震える肩を寄せ合う  
貧しい孤独な幼子

The winter months are most definitely the worse. The most the orphans had for any semblance of warmth were each other and old clothes they salvaged from other people’s trash. Not that the tattered cloth they held tightly on to could actually fend off the harsh cold temperatures. No, but that’s fine, they had been through this before and they had each other. 

They tried to get some rest in a dark alleyway, the pair had gotten good at picking out places that were walled up enough to keep the winds away and also hidden away from the main streets. No one would peek into a dirty back alley to check if there were young orphans sleeping in the dark. They settled down against a wall and Miku wrapped most of their “blanket” around Rin, leaving just enough for herself. They huddled as close as they could to each other, Rin leaning her head on Miku. 

They awoke the next day to find that they really needed some food. Food, as much as it is a necessity, was a luxury for them, especially in winter. Obviously, nothing would be growing in the fields and thus produce was hard to come by. People were more cautious of thieves and beggars too. Fending them off to save enough food for themselves. How Miku had gotten so good at stealing food or coins simply by brushing past people walking by, Rin could never comprehend. In the beginning, they felt bad for stealing from others, those strangers probably needed the coin. But the orphans had no other choice if there were to survive. 

They took each day as a new challenge, trying to look for ways to make it out of the winter alive. They relied on begging for food or stealing coins, but as they were, no one would really welcome two beggars on the streets of their town for too long. They knew they had to move soon. Typically, they’d try to move to different towns if people started recognising them as thieving beggars or if they were getting chased off the streets and alleys. But it was not easy to travel in the winter with all the snow and whatnot. It was freezing and they wouldn’t get very far without food. Even so, they took care of each other, praying that their days ahead would be better, for the other’s sake.


	3. The promise that night

俯き憂う瞳は  
互いの傷を映して  
生きることを誓った

“I wouldn’t have made it without you,” Rin whispered into the dark, she genuinely thought that she would have been long dead if Miku weren’t with her. But this isn’t a situation you’d wish a friend would be in. “I’m sorry.”

Miku sighed, apologising too, wishing that she had the slightest way to make their lives better. Rin was two years younger than she was, and while neither of them had a good childhood at home, the older girl felt the outside world was much too merciless for a delicate soul like Rin. Alas, the world does not care for who was undeserving of such fate. 

They have moved further in their quest to find a way to live on and lessen their struggles. 

One night, as Rin and Miku sat in yet another dark alley, Miku said in a low voice, careful to not let anyone but Rin hear, “I promise, we’ll be together forever. I won’t abandon you.”   
Rin returned the promise, they pinky swore and smiled at each other. They wree each other’s only friend, and family. Neither would think they could have lived as long as they currently did without the other. Surely, they would have been sooner taken by child traffickers or killed for their thieving.


	4. The beautiful kimonos, and the flowers that blossom at night.

宵闇に誘うは おいらんぞう  
甘い蜜に舞う 夜の蝶  
綺麗な着物 なびかせて  
乱れて 咲かせて  
誰より輝く華になって 魅せる

This summer, their travels brought them somewhere different. It was still Japan no doubt, but this area had a whole different aura. They had passed by an area brightly light with lanterns, ladies with a whole entourage paraded the streets in dramatic kimono. Their hair excessively decorated with colourful pins and ornaments that swished lightly with every step. Many people crowded about to get a glimpse of the beauties in multi-layered outfits. 

“I’ve heard of these women,” Miku saw the confused expression on Rin’s face. “They are called oiran. Courtesans, but not just anyone could afford them, they are in the highest ranks.”

While Rin had her eyes on a woman who was followed by many servants, Miku pulled her along. They continued down the streets and came across a row of what seemed like houses with fancy decorations. 

They walked further down where people gave them odd glances. Further emphasising the fact that they clearly didn’t belong there. As the two were moving along the street quickly, they bumped into a person. 

“We are so sorry.” Miku quickly apologised for the both of them. They looked up at the elegant lady in front of them. She had pink hair in a simple up-do, and kimono that looked simple but of expensive material. 

“It’s alright!” the lady smiled; her face even more stunning than before. She squatted down to meet their eye level. “What are two young girls doing out here this late?”

Miku gave a brief explanation of their situation, giving a very condensed version of their plight. Rin voiced that she hoped the pink-haired lady can point them to a quiet alley where they could hide themselves away from the crowds so that they may move along tomorrow morning. 

The nice lady introduced herself as Luka. She offered an explanation of Yoshiwara, the place they were at as well as her own position as an oiran here. She said she could offer them a roof over their heads and food should they remain her servants until they come of age. It was work in exchange for a place to stay, and it is definitely by far the best opportunity they have to not starve out or get murdered on the streets. 

“Well, if you only need one of us, then please take Rin with you,” Miku started in a decisive tone. “she would have a roof over her head and food to eat, right?”

Luka smiled and took both their hands. “I won’t separate the two of you, it’s clear you two are very good friends.” Then she led them back to her place. 

They arrived at the doorstep of where Luka lived and a small lady with flowing white hair opened the door for them. “Welcome back Luka. Who might these two be?”

Luka simply replied that they will be her new help and introduced them.

“Luka always has a good eye.” Another lady appeared in the hallway. She had brown hair held up in a simple bun and her clothes are most plain. However, she held herself in a certain way that made it obvious she is the boss of the place. She introduced herself as Meiko to the two newcomers and asked for them to follow her to get showered and to get them new clothes. Luka watched the two girls follow Meiko to the bath before heading to her room herself. 

Rin and Miku were elated when they were able to remove their dirty and tattered kimono. Mayu took those kimono away to burn. No doubt, the two friends enjoyed their shower together, for the first time in forever they could be clean and dirt-free. Meiko had stood by the shower while Miku and Rin cleaned themselves slowly. Meiko was the manager of the place and she explained work they would do as Luka’s helpers. They would be in the kamuro rank, which means they would only help Luka with her chores and whatever else she might need to get done. Luka would then tell them more about life around here and what they will learn when they become trainees. 

When they were done with their long bath, Mayu brought new kimono for them to wear. She spoke to them in a soft voice and asked a little about how they’d been surviving before Luka found them. Mayu wasn’t really sure how to respond upon hearing their stories so she simply waited for Miku and Rin to wear their kimono. She brought them to Luka’s room the pink-haired lady had tea and snacks laid out for them. 

Luka had them sit down and asked about the girls. Miku did most of the talking, with Rin only occasionally adding in her point of view. Luka soon changed the topic, she was curious, most of the girls had been sold to the red light district except for these two. However, the pain they felt from their past the traumas they’ve endured trying to survive was not something Luka wished to remind them of. 

Luka spoke her trainee days and the lessons she went through. To become oiran, she had to sit through a multitude of lessons in tea ceremony, poetry, koto and shamisen instruments, and even calligraphy. She emphasised on the important fact that they were the top tier in Yoshiwara and not just sex workers. 

Not wanting to overwhelm the girls with information, Luka had Mayu bring them their room. Rin teared up when they stood before an open door revealing a small room with space for 2 cabinets and 2 futons. She never thought they might have a roof over their head, not to mention furniture and bedding. Miku, on the other hand, was excited to look around the room. She noticed the futons neatly stacked by the wall, the mirrors that sat atop the cabinets. 

“Rest well,” Mayu smiled at them. She felt some sort of warmth looking at how close those two newcomers were. She did serve Luka and spent a lot of time with her, but she never had such a close friend. Rin and Miku set out their futons closely beside each other and wished each other a good night’s sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, the research I've managed to do on oirans and yoshiwara were just scratching the surface. Things may not seem historically accurate to anyone well-versed.


End file.
